


The Lion, The Lonely and The Wise

by Nadzze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nobody knows what colour sams eyes are, Poetry, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzze/pseuds/Nadzze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 men. All different. Apart they crumble, but together they are One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Lonely and The Wise

His eyes are encircled in lazuli,

And there are roses in his lips,

Hair the colour of a Ravens wing.

Soul filled with the knowledge of forever.

His voice is a waterfall,

His demeanour, strong and protective,

A Lion.

 

And Another.

His eyes are the colour of emeralds,

His lips kissed with the essence of a ruby.

Now his soul is filled with scars,

His eyes having seen things,

One so young should never know,

In possession of a strong mind,

A Lonely Heart.

 

And One More.

His eyes flecked with the hues of the ocean.

Tall and Proud.

Wise beyond years and loving without care.

A soul with a past - taken, tormented, fixed.

A soul filled with trust,

Often betrayed but always returning.

 

_Each has his weakness,_

_Each has his faults,_

_But together they are One._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece of fandom poetry, so be nice but I would love you to tell me what you thought, good or bad. ")


End file.
